dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Faunus
Background Early History- '''Little is known about the origin of the Faunus, and scientists still currently struggle to discover or understand anything about them. Despite what some might think, though, Faunus are not in fact as old as Humans, as they were not present during the time when the gods were on Remnant, only appearing after they had left. Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even to hunt them down and kill them. At some point in history its survival was thanks solely to the fact that Humans and Faunus worked together to defeat the invading Grimm. After this event, Humans grew to realize that Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, Humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against them. ' '''Great war- '''After the end of the Great War, the Faunus were given equal rights and the continent of Menagerie as compensation for previous treatment. Some saw the gift of Menagerie as fair and just, while others saw it as a slap in the face from sore losers. Over time, it became apparent that Humanity was adamant about centralizing all Faunus there as a form of segregation. '''Faunus Rights Revolution-' In recent history, Humans began countermanding the equal rights won by the Faunus in the Great War and attempted to confine all Faunus to Menagerie. The Faunus began to revolt against this, and thus the Faunus Rights Revolution began. Given that Faunus live amongst the Humans in the present day, it can be deduced that the Faunus were at least successful in both reclaiming their rights and preventing their confinement to Menagerie. While still being able to live anywhere on Remnant, including the four Kingdoms, there are Faunus who still live on Menagerie, seeing it as a safe haven. Present Day- 'Despite whatever material gains the Faunus achieved during the revolution, they remain a subject of discrimination, as exemplified by Human shops refusing to serve Faunus shortly prior to the start of the series. The treatment they receive varies from place to place. Since the White Fang's turn to violence, the Faunus have begun receiving better treatment. However, some people (including other Faunus) criticize and dislike the methods through which the White Fang achieved this, due to it being through fear rather than respect. These violent tactics have also established conflict between the White Fang and the A Company. '''The White Fang- '''The White Fang is a Faunus terrorist organization in their World. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter. However, in the face of continued discrimination and after a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety around the world. Physical Description ' '''Faunus are similar to Humans, except for the fact that they share certain traits with animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits in general seem to be quite common. Some have been shown to have animal ears; Faunus with animal ears also appear to have a set of Human ears. Other Faunus in the background have been shown to have horns protruding from their heads. Some Faunus may have prehensile tails. In some cases, a Faunus may have a trait that is not immediately apparent. Faunus can only have a single physical trait in common with their animal. It has been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. In addition, Faunus have been shown on multiple occasions to possess other non-physical traits of the animals that they are based on. One such example is food preference. Faunus Age like normal humans. Faunus also around the same height and weight of humans. ' Society Faunus Society is different from what place they had came from in there lands. Some are shy and deliverance while other might be Outgoing and joyful Due to the different parts of the world they grow up in. Faunus and humans interactions are anywhere from good to hostile. Relations Faunus can find it hard to make friends or can easily make friends, this is related to how they have grown up and how they have seen there world. '''Breeding of Faunus' When Faunus of 2 of the same type breed, it will be of the same species. When a human and a faunus breed, it is typically a faunus of the same kind of the parent faunus. And When two Faunuses of different kinds breed, It will be a faunus of a random type. Faunus breeding with other race such as elf or other race, is unknown though Alignment and religion Faunus Can be from any alignment. Most faunus Tend not to follow any religion, thought its not odd for one to be following a religion. Racial Traits (12 - 14 RP) Faunus are Humanoid with the subtype of Faunus (0 RP) All Faunus are Medium (0 RP) All Faunus Have normal Speed (0 RP) Different types of faunus have different types of Ability Score Modifier Quality (normally flexible) ____________________________________________________________________________ Common Faunus (max 14 rp) -Canini Faunus (dogs and wolves exc.) +2 Str +2 Con (2 rp) (Total 13 RP) -Vulpes Faunus (Foxes) +2 Dex +2 Chr (2 rp) (Total 14 rp) -Leporidae (anything that is a rabbit or a hare) +2 Dex +2 Wis (2 Rp) (Total 12 rp) -Pantherinae (big cats) +2 Str +2 Int (2 rp) (Total 12 Rp) -Felinae (small cats tho includes cougar and cheetah) +2 Dex +2 Int (2 rp) (Total 13 rp) -Lutrinae faunas (otter)- Str +2 Cha+2 (2 rp) (total 14 rp) -Mustelinae faunas (wolverines, weasels, ferrets, martens, and minks) Dex +2 Con +2 (2 rp) (total 12) ____________________________________________________________________________ '''Faunus start with Common. Furthermore,Faunus with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. Aquan, Auran, Draconic, Sylvan, Terran, Undercommon (except for Druidic or other secret languages). (0 RP) Racial Traits Are different depending on the type of Faunus (see Below) Feat and Skill Racial Traits (all Faunus) Skilled (4 RP) Faunus gain an additional skill rank at 1st level and one additional skill rank whenever they gain a level. Senses Racial Traits (all faunus) Darkvision 120 Feet (3 RP) ______________________________________________________________________ '''Defense Race trails -Cats luck (1 Rp) -Prerequirement (Pantherinae or Felinae) - Members of this race gain the following extraordinary ability: Once per day, when a member of this race makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before attempting the saving throw. -Bond to the land ( 2rp)-Prerequirement (Mustelinae) Benefit: Members of this race gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when in a specific terrain type selected from the ranger’s list of favored terrains. This choice is made at character creation, and cannot be changed. -Healthy (2 rp)-Prerequirement (Melinae, Mallivorine, or Taxidiinae) Benefit: Members of this race gain a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves against disease and poison, including magical diseases. Feat and skill racial traits -Quick Reactions (2 RP)- Prerequirement (Leporidae) Members of this race receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. -Water child (4 RP)-Prerequirement (Lutrinae) Benefit: Members of this race gain a +4 racial bonus on Swim checks, can always take 10 while swimming, and may choose Aquan as a bonus language. Movement racial traits -Fast 1 (rp)- Prerequirement (Vulpes, Leporidae, Felinae, or Mustelinae) +10 movement speed Offense Racial Traits -Claws (2rp)- Prerequirement (Pantherinae, or Felinae; And No other cat feature is present) receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks.That does 1d4 damage. Senses racial Traits Scent (4 rp)- Prerequirement (Canini or Vulpes) Other Traits Hold Breath (1 RP)-Prerequirement (Lutrinae) Benefit: Members of this race can hold their breath for a number of rounds equal to four times their Constitution score before risking drowning or suffocating. ____________________________________________________________________________ Faunus Have a sub-race within their own race. The play must choose which they want to play as as it will determine what traits they may have. -Canini Faunus dog/wolf Tail or dog/wolf Ears -Vulpes Faunus Traits Fox Ears or Tail -Leporidae Faunus Traits Bunny Ears, or (rare) tail -Pantherinae Faunus Traits Big Cat Ears, Tail, or retractable claws. -Felinae Faunus Traits Cat Ears, Tail, or (rare) retractable claws -Lutrinae faunas tail or ears -Melinae,Mallivorine, or Taxidiinae faunas (badgers) tail or ears -Mustelinae faunas tail or ears